Many devices are known in the prior art for multi-packaging of bottles. Problems in the art are typically the following; prevent bottles from skewing in the package, shield the bottles from damage and reduce chance of pressurized container bursting and spraying particles, difficulty of handling by consumer, difficulty of assembling of the packaging device to the array, producing the packages at a cost that will render them economical, provide sufficient advertising, etc. Many of the prior art suggestions in one way or another solve one of more of the above problems. For example, paperboard baskets and wraps are effective in some areas of packaging. A heat shrink film technique has been used in an attempt to solve the economic problems. Highly stretched tubes or films are used, however, this technique involves some sophisticated problems in application and appearance of the resulting package, top gripping clips have been utilized but generally the integrity and stability of such a package and ease of handling is not acceptable.
Examples of some prior techniques are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,837,478 which is directed to the highly stretched packaging device and U.S. Pat. No. 4,066,166 which is directed to a bag-like, semistretched device involving a bundling or typing of a truss elements in the top region.